Flowers for Hordak
' '''is the 63rd episode of ''She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Hordak and Shadow Weaver's latest plot involves Shadow Weaver using the Black Ruby, a powerful jewel, to cast a long shadow over the Whispering Woods, causing all the magical trees and plants to wither and die, leaving the Rebellion without any cover in the event of a Horde attack. However, there is one small flaw with their plan: the rebel Perfuma, who has the abillity to make flowers grow in even the darkest of places. Hordak captures Perfuma, then has Shadow Weaver cast the spell of darkness causing an eternal night to fall over the Whispering Woods. She-Ra consults Light Hope, who confirms Hordak's plot. However She-Ra is confused when Light Hope tells her to not make any attempts to rescue Perfuma. Glimmer uses her powers to create artificial light for the trees, however this is not a long-term solution. Meanwhile Perfuma decides to keep herself busy by brightening up her surroundings. She easily escapes her cell by filling the lock with flowers which she then starts to spread around the entire Fright Zone. When Hordak goes to check on her, he finds the area full of colorful flowers and Perfuma herself dancing with his troopers. Already infuriated, he is driven to literally banging his head against the wall when Perfuma begins calling him 'Hordikins' and creates a flower necklace for him. He then contacts the Rebellion offering to release Perfuma if She-Ra takes her place. While normally She-Ra wouldn't hesitate, she decides to follow Light Hope's instruction to do nothing but still worries about Perfuma. In the Fright Zone, Hordak has been reduced to sobbing; his throne room is filled with flowers, his troopers are singing and Perfuma is leading the robots in a conga having the time of her life. Hordak tries to threaten Perfuma into stopping, but Perfuma barely notices how angry he is and fills his cannon arm with more flowers. Unable to take any more, Hordak contacts the Rebellion again saying he'll release Perfuma if someone goes to get her. She-Ra decides to go despite the possibility of a trap, as this technically isn't doing anything to help rescue Perfuma and Glimmer is being severely weakened from the strain of creating constant sunlight. Hordak is getting more and more frustrated, and decides to go and meet She-Ra half way. When approaching the Fright Zone on Swift Wind, She-Ra gets into a scuffle with a Horde Trooper border squad until they get called off by Hordak (who is complimented on a stray flower in his ear by one of the robots). Hordak asks She-Ra if she's arrives to take Perfuma away, and when She-Ra spots the Fright Zone covered in flowers she realizes what's happened and decides to not make it too easy for Hordak. She-Ra is taken to Hordak's floral throne room where he tells the Princess of Power to get Perfuma out of his sight. Perfuma doesn't want to leave, having had fun, and She-Ra makes a show of refusing to make Perfuma leave against her will. Hordak offers to remove the spell of darkness and hand over the Black Ruby too and, when Perfuma begins a fresh round of dancing, is left literally begging She-Ra offering to give her food and supplies. She-Ra takes Perfuma back to the Whispering Woods (complete with three months worth of supplies) where she crushes the Black Ruby. Perfuma is none the worse for her adventure, still as happy as ever as she gives Bow a floral crown. Pleased to have the Fright Zone back to normal, Hordak tries to drop Mantenna down the trapdoor, only to discover the trapdoor is full of Perfuma's flowers. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me again, Loo-Kee. Did you find me today? Well here's another chance. Look closer. Here I am! Perfuma certainly loves flowers. Trees and flowers make our worlds more pleasant places to live. Take time to enjoy these special gifts of life. See you next time." Quotes Hordak: "She-Ra, I'll give you supplies, money, anything. Just get Perfuma out of here!" She-Ra winks at the camera. Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Bow *Glimmer *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Madame Razz *Mermista (first Filmation appearance) *Perfuma (first Filmation appearance) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Light Hope Evil Horde *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Mantenna *Shadow Weaver *Spy Bat (mentioned only) Vehicles *Horde Jet Machine Locations Etheria *Crystal Falls *Fright Zone *Skydancer Mountain - Crystal Castle *Whispering Woods Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Mermista * George DiCenzo as Hordak and Bow * Linda Gary as Glimmer, Shadow Weaver and Madame Razz * Erika Scheimer as Perfuma and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Light Hope, Mantenna and Horde Troopers Trivia *Script was approved February 22, 1985 and final script revision was done April 1, 1985. *Perfuma's animation model, based on the action figure from Mattel's Princess of Power toy-line, was designed by character designer Dale Hendrickson. *The animation of Mantenna falling down the trapdoor was previously seen in A Loss for Words & For Want of a Horse. *The sequence of Hordak speaking into a microphone would be reused in Return of the General. *Noelle Stevenson (showrunner of the 2018 reboot) stated on Twitter this was her favorite episode of the classic series. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Best model sheet ever?! Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes